Questions
by InGenworker
Summary: Jess wants to ask Connor some personal questions, what will arise from this quiet discussion? First M rated fic!


**Story Name: **Questions

**Author: **InGenWorker

**Co-Author(s): **Spinosaurus666 and Daphne T Greengrass

**Plot: **Jess wants to ask Connor some personal questions, what will arise from this quiet discussion?

**Authors note: **Okay, I can't take a lot of credit for this one, I only provided the plot line, it was my friend, Spinosaurus666 who actually wrote the story line. As you can tell, this is my first M-rated One shot, so please be gentle. I love the Connor/Jess pairing so much more than Jecker, which is too boring as far as I'm concerned. I honestly couldn't believe that there was only one Cess (or Jonner? What is it called?) fic on this site, especially since they both have so much in common! Anyway, enough about me, go read the story! And, if you liked it, make sure to leave a review!

* * *

><p>After the party began to settle and people began to trickle out of the ARC to go home for the night, Connor Temple grabbed a few of the remaining snack dishes and took them into the staff kitchen to put them in the sink. After a incident involving Rex, Lester's chair, and a curry, he had been order to do the washing up. Hearing the door open again after, he turned around in time to see his best female-friend walk in with an intense flush running from her cheeks down to her neck, along with an all-too-familiar expression of frustration and nervousness.<p>

Connor sighed. "Okay, what happened this time?"

Jess Parker sighed in frustration as she took a seat at the nearby table, "I just can't bring myself to do it, I've been dating him for five months now! The second he ask's if we should go somewhere quieter, I just freak out!"

Connor she took a seat on the other side of the table.

"I'm presuming we are talking about Becker then?" He asked.

"Obviously. It's really starting to annoy him as well. Bless him, he's perfect. And I'm just, _not_!" Jess snapped.

"Jess I've told you this before, you are fine the way you are." Connor told her.

"Then why can't I have sex with anyone!" She stressed.

"First of all," Connor began. "You're insecurities are weighing too heavily. You think what if he doesn't like me?"

Jess sat up straighter, inwardly chastising her for not recognizing the problem beforehand. "I guess, but it's an honest thought."

"Jess, first of all, Abby went through this with me, so, I'm glad you keep coming to me, but don't you really think you are best off talking to another girl?" Connor asked. "And second, I think you should try seeing a therapist."

"Did you know if you split the word therapist in half it spells 'the rapist'? That's more than enough to stop me going."

Connor sighed.

Ever since the ARC lockdown a few years ago, Jess and Connor had been increasingly good friends, and where like brother and sister towards each other, only in a much more loving way. A few months back, Jess had tried sleeping with Becker for the first time, and she had frozen the whole way through it. That was the first and last time Jess had ever slept with somebody. Jess of course, had tried to talk to Emily about it, but apparently in the 18th century, it was a legal obligation to make love to your husband whenever he demanded it, she that was her crossed out.

Sure, she was friends with Abby, well, after sharing a bed with somebody for two years, how could you not be? But, there was just always a thing between them, an odd thing. It was being in high school again. You could only have friends of the same sex, and you where extremely cautious about the people who weren't. And that, is what it was like with Abby, like she was a boy in high school, unapproachable, but harmless. Jess never knew why she felt like that about Abby, but it was enough for her to not talk to her unless spoken to, or only when it was seriously important.

And then there was Connor. Connor was something different. He, like her, was very shy about talking about their sexual organs. And that's what made the two get along so well, the fact that they only said as much as they both wanted to hear, and only very recently had they begun actually using the word '_sex'_ during talks about Jess's problem. It was helping them both get over their shyness, talking to each other about it, a bit like therapy; only neither of them saw it that way. The first time sex had come up as a topic of conversation was, rather ironically, whilst the two where in bed together. It wasn't what it sounded like though, Connor, Jess and Abby all shared a flat, and at one point, did all share a bed, before they had the sofa converted.

The two where as close as a male and female could be without being in a physical relationship, in fact probably closer.

"I don't think that actually means anything Jess."

Jess stared at him with sheepish eyes.

"Connor, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?" She asked

He stared at his best friend in confusion, "Um, sure. Erm, when you say questions, do you mean above or below the waist line?"

"Um, both really, if that's okay."

Connor blushed and swallowed. "Um, yeah, that's fine, but not right now, Lester will kill me if I don't get these pans finished."

"How about when you get home then? Abby's doing a late shift, so we'll have the house to ourselves."

Connor shrugged. "Sounds okay."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, once the ARC's dished where finished, Connor and Jess returned home and got ready for bed. Jess went for a shower, while Connor got changed. Abby was having the sofa tonight, which meant he two had the king sized bed to themselves. Never, not once in their entire lives, had they ever considering doing anything more than talk about sex in that king sized bed. Why would they? Connor was in a happy relationship with the girl of his dreams, and the same implied for Jess. Although admittedly, it was difficult for Connor and Abby to engage each other in the very activities Connor and Jess where talking about. Connor didn't know exactly it was Jess wanted to ask him, but he was sure tonight was going to be hard. Soon, Connor had finished getting dressed, and a heavy silence hung over the house, telling him Jess had finished in the shower.<p>

Connor opened the door to the master bedroom for Jess. The two sat down on the bed facing each other, legs crossed, much the way teenage girls did at sleepovers.

"Okay then. Now just hear me out, I promise whatever is said tonight will never be repeated, or mentioned to anyone ever again." Jess told him.

Connor took on a look of worry, "Okay, I promise."

"Okay, there's another reason I haven't been sleeping with Becker." She told him.

"Which is?" He asked.

"I think I might be pregnant." Jess said quietly.

Connor stared at her. "What? How? You've only done it once. It's not possible to get pregnant on the first time is it?"

"Well your fourteen year old niece is pregnant!" Jess snapped.

"Oh yeah." Connor fell silent.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"A woman knows these things Connor." She told him.

"Which woman?"

"Me, you idiot."

"But, I'm not entirely sure. I've read what other people have written on the internet, about how it feels, and how you can tell, and it doesn't match." Jess told him.

"So, you just feel weird, not pregnant?" He asked.

"No, there are other signs I'm pregnant, but none are water-proof." She said.

"It's water-tight, not proof. And, erm, what are they? If erm, you don't mind me asking." He asked.

"Well, I haven't had my period, although I'm not due on for another week." She said sheepishly.

"I, erm, uh," Connor stuttered. "Anything else?"

"My breasts are much larger, I think."

Connor nodded.

"But that, is the question I need to ask." She blushed.

Connor was silent. He honestly just wanted to call it a night at that moment. He and Jess had been through a lot, and had talked about a lot, but never in a million years, would Connor have even thought that this question was coming his way.

"I wanted to ask you, can you tell a difference?" She asked.

She thrusted her chest forwards, her light-green pyjama shirt extremely tight over her medium sized breasts. Connor, acting on nerd instinct, looked away immediately, blushing harder than the Weasley's hair. Jess sighed, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Connor please."

"Jess," Connor said, still facing the wall. "Truthfully I never really paid much attention to them in the first place. Plus, how will that prove you are pregnant?"

"If they are bigger, then that leaves no alternative. I already went through puberty, so I know it couldn't be that. Connor please, I need you to tell me. And don't say you never paid attention, I'm a nineteen year old secretary girl, Lester could tell the difference."

Connor sighed, and turned to examine her chest. He had known for a while know that she was a D cup, because like she had already said, she _was_ a nineteen year old secretary, and, he _was _a man. But, seeing them like this, was truly, heart racing! Her pyjama top was done up tight over her petite body, squashing her breasts together tightly, and painfully as far as Connor could guess. Her unusually erect nipples stood out hard, digging into to T-shirt like a knife. Then, Connor's man instinct began to set in, and he started sweating. Jess hadn't noticed, she couldn't look Connor in the face while he did that.

Slowly, he lent over, and plucked up his fluffy pillow, and gently put it to rest of his lap. He prayed that Jess wouldn't notice, he doubted he could live it down if she spotted his erection. With it safely hidden, he turned his attention back to his best friend's breasts.

"Jess, If I'm perfectly honest, I can't see any difference." He admitted, desperately wanting to change the conversation.

Jess sighed and sat back, shielding her breasts the way she had done earlier. She turned to Connor, an eye lingering on his pillow at little longer than it should do. She's noticed, He thought. It was a blink and you'll miss it moment, but upon seeing this, she gave a small smile.

"Is there anything else?" He asked, blushing heavily.

"Um," Jess said, still distracted by Connor's pillow. "Not that I can think off."

"Well then, if that's it." Connor made an effort to stand up, but Jess stopped him.

"Um, no, no, no, no, no. While we are at it, could I ask you another question? This one not about me?" She asked.

Connor swallowed and nodded.

"Why do tits turn men on?" She asked.

Connor stared blankly at her.

"Connor."

"Sorry," Connor shook out of his trance. "Erm, I don't really know Jess, I think it's just instinct. Look, aren't you better off asking Becker, your boyfriend, questions like that? I realize we are friends and all, but I just-"

"Connor its fine!" Jess interrupted.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Connor, we agreed only to go as far as we wanted, I'm not going to force you." She laughed.

Connor was silent.

"Are there any other signs? Of being pregnant I mean." He asked.

"Um, just the basic stuff. I'm late, although I'm not actually expected until next week, I've been having cravings, and I feel odd." She told him.

"Why don't you try a Pregnancy Test?" He offered.

"For fifth teen quid? Please Connor, I'd prefer to just wait and see." She said with disgust.

"I'll buy it." He said.

Jess thought for a moment. "Fine. And, thank you."

"Do you mind me asking, if erm, if you are caring Becker's baby, would you keep it?" He asked.

"Oh of course, I hate abortion." She said.

"Oh god, you're not religious are you?"

Jess laughed. "Don't be disgusting."

The two chuckled.

Connor shuffled nervously on the bed, terribly uncomfortable in their current position. He loved Jess, he really did, but no matter how often they did it, he would never really get used to talking about sex with her. Especially at this moment, where she was in fully aware that she had given Conner an erection, and instead of calling it a night at that point, instead she decided to ask him why her chest turned him on! Call Jess Parker what you will, but if there's one thing you can't call her, it's shy.

At first the two were incredibly shy to each other, and just about everybody else, about their sexuality, and would have never dreamed of mentioning it to each other. But once they had begun sharing a bed, that wall almost all but evaporated. Of course they never cursed while discussing it, and only to night had their talks become physical, much to Connor's embarrassment.

"You're a good friend, you know that Connor?" Jess told him.

He smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm serious; if I asked Matt about this sort of stuff, well, let's just say I wouldn't enjoy it." Jess told him.

Connor smiled at her.

Jess opened her arms, gesturing for him to hug her. Connor smiled and opened his arms. Jess lent over to him, grabbed the pillow hiding his erecting, and threw it gently across the bed. Connor froze in shock, ready to see her reaction. Instead of getting embarrassed, or angry like any other girl would, she pretended she just hadn't noticed it. She sat up on her knees, and then back down gently on his lap, causing him more pleasure than pain, and wrapped her arms and legs around his waist. She buried her head into his shoulder.

Connor froze, unsure of what to do. There was no doubt she could feel his erection rubbing against her bottom, and yet it seemed she didn't mind. What surprise Connor more, is that she already knew she had given him an erection, so it's not like she did it by accident, she knew very well that Connor was hard. Connor swallowed. It was impossible to say this wasn't turning him on; he had long admired Jess's bottom, much the way most people at the ARC had. It was clear, Jess was one of the most attractive women in the entire ARC, tied with Emily Merchant and that cleaning lady Connor couldn't remember the name of.

Then it occurred to him, what was he doing? Jess was like his sister! And, she was dating Becker! And yet here she was, sat on top of his erection, and making no indication that she thought he was disgusting. It was wrong. Everything about this situation was wrong. But, why did it feel _so_ right? He couldn't contain himself much longer, and flexed his member, firing a wave of pleasure through his body. Jess flinched at this, obviously feeling his manhood grow harder beneath her, but she if anything, just hugged him tighter, and made no indication she wanted to move. He suppressed a moan, determined not to let their friendship become any more awkward than it would already be from this moment on.

Finally, Connor snapped out of his trance of pleasure, and wrapped his strong arms around the waist of his best friend, and put his chin on her shoulder, pulling her closer. His eyes rolled to the top of his head as he suppressed another moan at the feeling on Jess's moving closer to him. He couldn't make up his mind weather this moment was painful, or exciting. He had a teenage girl sat on his lap, his erection prodding her in the bottom, and yet she made no mention of it, or that she wanted to stop.

"Jess..." He mumbled.

After a couple minutes of just holding each other, Connor began to notice Jess's bottom slowly and gently rubbing up and down against his member with almost imperceptible movements. He almost let out a physical moan, wishing her to stop, knowing that what they were doing was dreadfully, dreadfully wrong. He was married, and she was dating somebody. Pretty soon, however, her slow movements became quite obvious, and it wasn't long before Jess felt Connor's hand sliding down her back.

She thought for a moment, realizing what Connor was about to do, but the sensations she was giving herself and Connor were beginning to feel too good for to pull away. She decided at that moment that she liked how things were going, and wanted to push her limits back a bit in order to see how this played out. In the back of her mind, at the same time, was a nagging feeling that told her that they were nearing a point in their activities that would be very difficult to return from.

That nagging feeling quickly left her mind, however, as Connor's hands slowly slid over to top of her bum. With an almost forceful push, he moved his hand beneath her bottom, and felt his erection rub against his own hand. With a very firm but gentle grip, he began squeezing and kneading her cheeks in ways that she had never felt before.

"Conn..." She mumbled.

Soon after, their bodies were moving against each other in ways that they never had before when hugging other people. Jess pulled his loosely hanging pyjama shirt over Connor's head and pressed her tight breasts up against her friend's now well-muscled chest, still silent. Connor began thrusting rubbing his member up and down on Jess's bum, occasionally rubbing the base against her wet pussy.

As they continued to rub their bodies together, Jess pulled her head away to look into Connor's eyes. "You do know what's about to happen, don't you?"

Connor held eye-contact with his best friend, searching for any hint of anything that might tell him that she against the idea of going any further, but after losing his concentration to the waves of pleasure that were now emanating from his lower regions, he answered Jess' question by grabbing the back of her head with his hand, and roughly pulling her into a heated kiss. Almost the second their lips touched, Jess began to kiss back, wanting what was about to happen as much as Connor did. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, joining his own in a dance. She moaned into his mouth, and kissed him harder.

Connor, after seeing Jess's sudden revelation, growled with a primal lust and pushed her backwards onto the bed. She landed with a gasp, surprise by his roughness. The two locked eyes briefly, just as Connor positioned himself above the beautiful body of his best friend. Jess's hands shot down to his pyjama bottoms, and began to pull them down. She moaned in pleasure as Connor's manhood dropped from his pants and dangled right above her pussy. Connor grabbed Jess's tight pyjama bottoms, and dragged them down to her knees, revealing her wet pussy. The two locked eyes again.

"We can't go back after this." He told her.

"Shut up." She told him

Gently Connor pushed the swollen head of his cock into her entrance. Jess shivered with the pleasure and wrapper her arms around his neck, gently pulling his head closer to hers. He gently pushed in, until he reached his limit. Jess couldn't speak through her clenched teeth, but she nodded for him to keep going.

Connor began to move backward, slowly pulling himself out of his friend's tight, but wet centre. His eyes nearly rolling back up into of his head at the sensation. After a few more slow thrusting motions he could feel his lover's muscles begin to relax. Connor had only spelt with two girls before Jess, and that was Abby, and Caroline. He and Abby had been together exactly seven and a half times, he had counted, and he had only slept with Caroline once, and that was a few weeks after Stephens's funeral, just before the Pristichampus incident. But Jess was different to them both; she was clean, and untouched. Not exactly untouched, he knew she had slept with Becker once, but she still had the tightness of a virgin.

"Connor..." She mumbled into his neck.

As Connor obliged Jess's commands, he began to feel something churning in his nether-regions, as his cock slid in and out of her friend's velvety-soft hole. Between moans and gasps, Jess and Connor locked lips again, kissing passionately as they made love. To anybody else, this would be a romantic scene, but to them it was filth, and adultery. Connor grabbed her back with his hands and began encouraging her to move with him.

"This is so wrong...we need to stop." She said, but made no effort too.

"I know." He kept thrusting.

Connor let out a growl and ploughed his engorged member into Jess, sliding his best friend up the bed a good half foot. Her body tensed up and spasmed, wanting to feel more. Jess lowered her hands down to Connor's bottom, and started pushing on his cheeks, desperately wanting him to go faster. The two briefly stopped kissing for Connor to trail a line of kisses, leading down from her ear to her collar bone. Jess moaned and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

The look on Connor's face as he snogged his mistress suddenly turned from happy to almost as if he was in pain. "Are you going to?" Jess gasped.

Connor nodded through clinched teeth, his motions inadvertently picking up in speed and intensity. Jess, building up an orgasm of her own, didn't want to be left out, and decided to encourage Connor to go faster and harder, pulling him deeper into her. Just a few more strokes and she'd be there. She spoke in a husky voice that she didn't know she had. "Cum for me Connor! Yeah! Just like that! Harder! Come on baby!"

Connor, encouraged by Jess's words, grabbed her ankles with his own and sat up a bit for more leverage, spreading her friend's legs wide for maximum penetration. The fact that seeing her friend in this semi-spread-eagle position underneath him while being pounded into oblivion, turned him more, and he felt a heart beat emerge inside his cock, although that might as well have been Jess's.

"CONNOR!" Jess let out a gasp and a scream as her abdominal and nether muscles constricted and convulsed. At that same moment, Connor's world went nearly white as his cock seemed to burst with pleasure.

Connor let out a few rhythmic growls that matched the timing of her spasms, as Jess writhed on the bed underneath him. Jess's legs wrapped around Connor's body and her arms reached out to pull Connor down into an embrace as they both slowly came down from the heights of pleasure they'd reached. Their bodies continued to twitch slightly as their awareness slowly faded away...

When Jess was coherent enough to allow her mind to come back to reality, she looked down at the body that was still on top of her and gasped. "Connor..."

Connor groggily responded. "Huh?"

"Did we just?"

Connor brought her head up off of Jess's very soft chest and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, obviously." He said, out of breath.

Feeling his friend's body tense up beneath her, Connor realized that Jess wasn't really as uncomfortable as he thought she'd be in this position. In fact, it seemed quite clear to him that he actually kind of...liked it. After coming to an important revelation a few minutes later, Connor decided to wrap his arms around his friend tighter as she looked up in to him chocolate brown eyes.

"Settle down, okay? It's not like we did anything wrong." He told her.

"You're married." She reminded him.

The two stared at each other a moment longer, before engaging in another, much gentler kiss. Everything about this moment was wrong. He was married, and she was dating somebody. But, if it really was so wrong, why didn't he regret anything? They kissed for what felt like hours, before separating again.

"It's my turn to ask you a question." He told her.

She nodded.

"You were never pregnant where you? You didn't even think you where, you just wanted to see my reaction." He told her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry Conn, Becker's also so rough, I needed to know what somebody else was like in bed, and for the record, I liked you _so_ much better. I know it sounds like I used you but I only thought of the idea after I asked her to examine my chest, I_"

Connor placed a finger over Jess's lips. "It's fine. And I was happy to help."

She smiled at him. "So, what happens know?"

"What would you like to happen?"

"Well, I'm not going to leave Becker, and you're not going to leave Abby. I think we both understand that. But I don't think I'd mind _exploring_ our friendship. We can stop whenever you want, if you want to, and we can keep it as secret as you want to. I, for one, am willing to go as far as you're willing to let it." She told him.

Connor seemed to be in conflict with himself. Jess was offering to have an affair. On one hand, he wasn't sure if he'd be okay cheating on with Jess behind Abby's back. On the other, he found never had such deep, emotional conversations with Abby before, while he had done many a time with Jess. He liked Jess so much more than for her quite frankly amazing body. He and her had always clicked, but never in a million years, had it ever crossed his mind he could be in love with her. Wait; was he in love with her?

"It's nice to know that you're taking this long to decide. Am I that repulsive?" Jess joked.

The smile plastered on his best friend's face snapped Connors's mind into a decision. He reached down with both hands, grabbing either side of Jess's face, and pulled her down into a heated kiss. After a few minutes of snogging, Connor pulled away to see Jess's returning a smile.

"Does that answer your question?"

Connor pulled a toothy grin and wrapped Jess in another bone-crushing hug. Jess leaned in closely to his ear, and whispered. "But next time, I'm in charge."

Connor's eyes widened as a shiver ran through his body.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review!<p> 


End file.
